Green Tea and Honey
by Webdog177
Summary: When Sachiko invited Yumi over to spend the night, Yumi assumed it would be a normal evening; a dinner with Sachiko's parents, a nice bath and chat before bed, and then a day out with her Onee-sama in the morning. Little does she know the night will not go the way she ever expected. [Rated 'M' for... YumixNotSachiko] *One-shot*


A/N: I do not own Maria-sam Ga Miteru

I know, I know. PatS is progressing, and so is Blank Maps. And I was halfway done with the next Odd Couple chapter when this was prompted from a reader I correspond with and I simply had to write it right away. Basically, the conversation went like something like this:

What pairings haven't I done or seen before? YumixShimako? Check. YumixYoshino? Check. YumixTouko? Check-a-rooni. Don't wanna do YumixSachiko… how about something outside the box that hasn't been done before? Well, how about this pairing? No way. Your crazy! Come onnnnn~~~ No! Come onnnnn~~~ Lol okay, I'll do it.

And then this happened.

I regret nothing.

Oh… and *ahem* **There be sexy fluff off the port bow! Arrrggg~**

0 – 0 – 0

 **Green Tea and Honey**

0 – 0 – 0

Yumi let out a soft, appreciative sound as she stepped out from the car. As the first thing she saw was the traditional gate leading from the street to the inner garden, it took a few more moments for her to take in the sheer size of the Ogasawara compound from her spot just outside the gate. "It's so big…" She murmured.

It was, by far, the largest and more ornate home she had ever seen. It wasn't tall as it was just expansive. Most of the more traditional Japanese homes around the more upscale districts in Tokyo more-or-less had similar layouts; a long wall that stretched the length of the entire property, a garden that separated the wall from the house itself, and the house, complete with an east and west wing with numerous rooms, including bedrooms, bathrooms, at least two kitchens, and living spaces, each room at least four to five tatami mats in size.

And Sachiko's house was just as large as each of those, if not more so.

"It's big," Sachiko agreed from her place beside Yumi. "And because of that it can get lonely sometimes."

There was something sad her Grande Soeur's tone, and Yumi smiled, sidling up to the older girl's side. Sachiko's lips quirked in return and she straightened.

"Well, enough of that, shall we?" She said primly, starting in past the opened gate.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Yumi replied, walking just behind Sachiko. As they passed the gate and walked through the gardens, Yumi began to consider what she knew of her Soeur's parents. She knew about Sachiko's father, Tooru Ogasawara. Yumi wasn't quite sure what exactly he did for a living, as Sachiko tended not to talk about his work, but she knew that she must have been a nice enough man, to raise Sachiko as he did. On the other hand, Sachiko mother, Sayako, she had heard a bit more about. Apparently the woman didn't work, but tended to keep herself busy with different activities around the house and outside.

From what Sachiko had told Yumi when she had asked, Sayako tended to the entire outdoor garden on her own. As she walked through the impressive foliage and well-kept traditional plants, Yumi's already-impressive respect for Sachiko's mother rose dramatically.

But, other than that, Yumi didn't really know all that much about her Soeur's parents. And she was supposed to have dinner with them before spending the night at Sachiko's home!

 _Well_ , Yumi supposed as Sachiko led the way to her front door, _I suppose I could do worse. I could no absolutely nothing about them. At least I know their names._

Yumi blinked questioningly as Sachiko pressed the doorbell beside the front door, curious as to why Sachiko had to ring the door to enter her own home. Sachiko peered at Yumi, and smiled softly.

"It's not often that I bring guests to my home." She explained. "My mother enjoys the novelty of hosting my acquaintances when they do come over. Please try and be open, Yumi."

Sniggering quietly, Yumi nodded agreeably. "Of course, Onee-sama."

The minutes passed quietly as Yumi looked around the grounds outside the house, marveling in its beauty.

Suddenly, a soft noise just inside the door pulled Yumi's attention from the bonsai tree and to the doorway. The door slid open, revealing an attractive middle-aged woman. She wore a dark green and blue kimono, with her dark hair tied up into a simple, yet attractive bun. Her eyes were a dark, but noticeable hazel. She was older, of course, but carried her age well; her eyes and face showing an intelligence and grace. At first Yumi blinked, thinking she was looking at another, older Sachiko. But as the woman straightened and smiled at the two schoolgirls, Yumi realized that this woman must be Sachiko's mother, Sayako.

"Hello Sachiko." Sayako said simply, kindly. She then turned her attention to Yumi. Her hazel eyes regarded Yumi for the barest of moments, a soft look of interest on her face. Yumi smiled at her, uncertain, and fidgeted in her shoes for a moment, before she caught Sachiko's expectant look. Then, blinking rapidly, Yumi bowed at the waist, stammering, "G-gokigenyou, S-Sayako-sama! I am Yumi Fukuzawa. It's lovely to meet you!"

She held the bow for a moment, before straightening, and smiling demurely at the two Ogasawara women. Sachiko smiled warmly at Yumi, prompting her to return with a pleased grin of her own. Then the turned her attention to Sayako, and dipped her head once again.

"Thank you for taking care of me for the evening."

Sayako watched Yumi for a moment more, and then tilted her head, smiling brightly at Yumi. "The pleasure is all ours, Yumi-chan. I'm sure." She said. Her voice was soft, refined, and very Sachiko-like. It was only right that this woman be the mother of someone like Sachiko. "I am so, so happy to finally meet you." She said, stepping back into the house and gesturing inside. "Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready and I'm sure Tooru would love to see the girl Sachiko has told us so much about."

0 – 0 – 0

Sachiko's parents, Yumi decided, were as friendly as she had ever hoped.

When Yumi sat down to dinner with the Ogasawara's she had prepared herself for a quite meal with Sachiko's mother and father, maybe answering some questions about herself, and what kind of person she was, simply because of her relationship with their daughter. A quick, silent and informative affair.

Surprisingly, dinner with Tooru and Sayako was very different from her initial expectations. She had assumed Sayako would be the one to lead what little conversation to be had during dinner, and Tooru would be the one to chime in with short, simple inquiries.

However, Sachiko's father, from what Yumi caught from his daughter's surprised – but pleased – smile, was very talkative and polite. He asked questions about Yumi's schooling, her family and her father's work, and her and Sachiko's plans for the next day, as well as the upcoming school festival. He expressed his sincerest apologies for not being able to make it, to which Sachiko nodded understandingly, and Yumi could tell he was sincere in his platitudes.

On the other hand, Sayako was the quiet one of the group. From her earlier friendliness, Yumi assumed Sayako would have talked much more than she did. But the woman spent dinner silently eating, and watching the conversation between Tooru, her daughter, and Yumi.

Occasionally, Yumi would take short glances at the older woman, only to see her avert her gaze to her plate, and quietly continue placing food into her mouth daintily with her chopsticks. It was at these times that Yumi's smile would falter, wondering if she perhaps was not quite what the older woman was expecting in her daughter's Petite Soeur. Was she lacking in some way? Was she not what Sayako was hoping for?

First there was their first meeting at the front door, where Sayako silently watched Yumi, as though she wasn't sure whether to smile or to frown disapprovingly at her. And now there was this quiet, uncomfortable dinner with her. Of course, eating with Sachiko and Tooru was nice, and friendly. Tooru was being a wonderful host and head of the house and Sachiko was being her usualy, wonderful self as Yumi's Onee-sama.

It was just Sayako that was being quiet, reserved, and casting furtive glances at Yumi every few minutes.

Why? What had Yumi done wrong?

Was she good enough for Sayako's mother, to be her daughter's Petite Soeur? The idea left a bitter taste in Yumi mouth and she turned her attention back fully to the conversation between Sachiko and her father, attempting to ignore the niggling idea of not holding up to Sayako's expectaions.

0 – 0 – 0

"I don't think your mother likes me very much."

Yumi's words were spoken quite suddenly as the Red Rose sisters were preparing for bed. Sachiko paused in the act of brushing her hair, still slightly damp from her bath, to look at Yumi, curious.

"My mother?" She repeated softly. "What makes you say that, Yumi?"

Yumi shrugged from her place perched on her futon. The two of them had laid out matching bedding on Sachiko's bedroom floor, intent on sleeping there for the evening. At first Sachiko had offered Yumi the use of her bed while she slept on the ground. Yumi argued, quite vehemently at that, that Sachiko use the bed instead of Yumi. In the end they both decided to forgo the bed entirely and just use the floor.

"I don't know. I mean, your parents are lovely. They really are, Onee-sama." Yumi stressed, smiling reassuringly. "You father is great, and your mother is really nice. I just… don't think she likes me much."

Sachiko flicked her brush through her hair once more before placing it on the desk, and then turned towards Yumi, her hands on her thighs. "You are mistaken, Yumi." She said simply. "My mother liked you a lot. I must admit, she was a bit quieter than she normally is…" She pursed her lips like she usually did when she was concerned with something, and then sighed softly. "But I could tell she liked you."

But Yumi wasn't convinced. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't know, Onee-sama." She muttered. "She barely said anything to me… and she kept looking at me during dinner, with this… strange look on her face." She frowned slightly. "And the way she looked when she answered the door and saw me. Am I not what she expected?"

Sachiko stood from her place at her vanity and walked over to her bed, sitting beside Yumi. Yumi leaned up against Sachiko, sighing happily when the older girl wrapped her arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"Yumi," Sachiko said. "She is my mother. I know her. So trust me when I tell you that both she and my father absolutely love you. You are a wonderful, smart, caring girl. And I find it hard to believe that anyone could possibly dislike you in any way."

Yumi smiled despite herself. "You're just saying that because you are my Onee-same."

"Naturally." Sachiko said primly. "But even if I wasn't, it would not make what I said any less true. I am truly blessed to have you as my Soeur."

Somehow, even though Yumi's head was still full of doubts as to if Sachiko's mother truly approved of her or not, the fact that Sachiko herself cared about Yumi that much, no matter what anyone else thought, made up for almost anything.

0 – 0 – 0

Yumi had always been a pretty sound sleeper. It never took her very long to get to sleep, even in unfamiliar surroundings. Once, she even managed to fall asleep in the Rose Mansion when waiting for everyone else to arrive. Once they had, they all stood around Yumi and waited for her to wake up. Once she did, she was deeply embarrassed, much to everyone's amusement, and Sachiko's chagrin.

It was strange then, that Yumi found it particularly difficult to fall asleep on the floor of Sachiko's bedroom. Her Soeur had fallen asleep long ago, if the soft, almost whisper-like snore from a couple feet to her right were any evidence. But Yumi still hadn't fallen asleep, much to her disappointment and annoyance.

Counting sheep, singing to herself in her mind, and reciting passages from the previous mornings' Hymn before class; none of her usual tricks for falling asleep were of any use, and Yumi was beginning to get restless.

Being in a strange house, Yumi was hesitant to wander. But Sachiko herself had insisted, at her parent's suggestion, that if she were to need anything, to go ahead and treat their home as her own. That meant that Yumi could, if she so desired, go to the kitchen and fix herself some tea to relax before finally going to sleep.

Finally deciding on her course of action, Yumi pushed herself up from her futon and fixed her pajamas for decency; it wouldn't do to wander around the house with rumpled sleeping clothes, after all.

Sliding open the door to Sachiko's bedroom as quietly as she could, Yumi slipped out in to the hallway and looked around. If her memory served, there was a smaller kitchen in the wing she was currently in to her left, and once oriented, she began to make her way there.

She only got lost twice, and considering the fact that Yumi was trying to find her way in the dark – the only available light was the moonlight peeking in through the windows as she walked the hallways – she made good time. After a solid five minutes of turning corners and checking in empty rooms, Yumi finally spied a thin strip of light coming through the edges of a door. Shrugging to herself, she opened the door and peeked inside, only to see Sachiko's mother look from from her seat at the table.

"Yumi-chan?"

Yumi blinked as Sayako, still dressed in her green-and-blue kimono from earlier in the evening, turned to greet her, standing from her chair at the small table in the middle of the room. A still-steaming teacup sat there on the table, making it clear what Yumi had just interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Sayako-sama!" Yumi said, bowing stiffly. She hadn't meant to interrupt what was clearly a quiet moment alone that the matriarch of the house probably wanted. Desperate to keep from getting on the woman's bad side, she backed away from the room. "I am so sorry to disturb you, I will leave you alone."

Sayako shook her head, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Yumi-chan. You aren't disturbing me in the slightest." She gestured to her teacup with her hand. "I was just enjoying some tea."

Yumi winced inwardly. So she _had_ interrupted the woman's private time. She knew that Sachiko, at times, wanted to enjoy a cup of tea in private, and only occasionally invited Yumi to take tea with her. The rest of the time, everyone was wise enough to let Sachiko be on her own. Yumi assumed the girl's mother to be the same way, and was already finishing her apology in her head as she stepped back from the doorway.

Surprisingly though, Sayako waved her arm towards Yumi in a clear invitation. "Would you like to join me?" She asked.

Blinking, Yumi halted in her steps. She watched Sayako step away from the table and towards the counter, where a teapot sat. "I'm afraid we only have teabags at the moment. I usually have tealeaves, but they are in the main kitchen. Would that be alright?"

"I—um…" Yumi bit her lip, unsure. "I don't want to impose."

"It's not an imposition, Yumi-chan." Sayako said kindly, already preparing a teacup for the girl. "I insist." After a few moments, she finished with the tea and brought the cup to the table, setting it in front of an empty chair. The teacup clinked softly on the table, making Yumi grin at the familiar sound of china on hardwood.

Smiling at Yumi's apparent shift in mood, Sayako returned to the counter, procuring a small plate form a cabinet, and pulling a small package from a drawer. After a moment, she returned to the table, setting the small plate, filled with sweet-looking biscuits, between the teacups.

"Please. Join me, won't you?" The woman said, gesturing to the table.

Slowly, Yumi entered the room and pulled her chair out, setting herself down. Sayako sat down next, and smiled softly picking back up her teacup and balancing it expertly between her fingers.

"Those are honey and almond cookies. Sachiko always liked them as a girl, so I make it a point to always have some hidden away, just in case."

Yumi grinned again at her words, and demurely picked up a cookie, examining it. It was a lot like the cookies that had at the Rose Mansion from time to time, and knew it was more often than not Sachiko herself that stocked them. That was one question answered, at least.

"Thank you very much, Sayako-sama." Yumi said, taking a small bite of the cookie.

"There is no need to call me so formally, Yumi-chan." The woman said simply, bringing her teacup to her lips and taking a sip. "You are my daughter's Soeur, are you not? Please treat me as you would your own mother." She paused, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Or, if it pleases you, your friend."

Yumi blinked, her smile widening. "Then… Sayako…san?" She tried, testing.

"That is most acceptable." She replied kindly, her smile matching Yumi's own.

"Then, thank you very much for the tea, Sakako-san." Yumi said, dipping her head slightly. "And the cookies." She finished off the cookie in her hand and started on her tea. After her first sip, she sighed happily. It was delicious; her favorite type of green tea.

"Not at all, Yumi-chan." Sayako said, turning her attention back to her own tea. "I come here almost every night for a cup of tea. It is something of a routine for me, you see." Yumi blinked, and Sayako smiled again. "I don't sleep well, I'm afraid. So in the evenings after Tooru goes to sleep, I stay up a bit longer. My nightly routine usually consists of a cup or two of tea, and a walk around the ground outside."

Yumi's eyes widened, suddenly remembering that the woman herself took care of the garden surrounding the house. "Oh yes!" She declared, setting down her tea. "Your garden looks incredible. It was so beautiful; I don't think I have ever seen another quite like it."

The older woman's face tightened in a pleased smile, and Yumi's face matched it easily. "Thank you very much, Yumi-chan. That means a lot to hear you say that. I put a great deal of effort into it, and I take pride in my garden." She put her hand up to her face, placing it against her cheek. "Hearing people say they like it just makes it all worth it."

Giggling, Yumi nodded. "I understand. It is really very nice. If it's not too much trouble, I would love a tour sometime."

Sayako lowered her hand. "How about now?"

"Huh?" Yumi blinked, surprised.

"I was about to go out for a stroll after I finish my tea. The light from the moon is bright enough to see most of it, and it is not that cold tonight. It would be a good time to."

Yumi considered that. She had thought about just finishing her tea and going back to bed. But she still wasn't very tired, and Sayako _had_ invited her personally to walk with her. It would be rude to refuse. Not only that, but the Sayako right now was much more friendly and amiable than the Sayako earlier in the evening at dinner.

All in all, she had very little reason to refuse her invitation.

"I would love to." Yumi finally said.

The other woman's face lit up in a relieved smile. "Wonderful. Then let's finish our tea and cookies, then I shall take you for a tour."

The pair finished their tea and plate of cookies in silence, only breaking it a couple times to ask about Yumi and Sachiko's time at school that wasn't covered at dinner. After a few minutes, Yumi finished her tea and, despite Sayako's insistence that she herself do the clearing up, she washed and put away the teacups. Then, she followed Sayako out into the grounds.

The garden at night was, if possible, even prettier than during the day. The pale blue moonlight filtered down into the grounds, casting dark shadows and soft whites to dance around the trees, and plants, and pathways. There seemed to be small paths winding around almost everywhere, and while it was easy enough to navigate, Yumi had to be careful where she walked. One small misstep due to misreading the shadows, then Yumi would step right into hard soil, or a rocky pathway. And even wearing slippers it would be uncomfortable.

Sayako seemed to be at ease as she walked in the lead. That was unsurprising really, as she likely walked these grounds nearly every night. She took every turn with sure steps, and walked the paths with care and ease. It was all Yumi could do to keep up with her and still listen as Sayako explained about what sort of trees littered the grounds, and what plants populated her garden.

Soon the two arrived at a small greenhouse in the corner of the garden, and Yumi's face lit up at the sight. Something about greenhouses, likely because of how the one at Lillian resembled so much to herself and Sachiko, made her want to explore it.

"Would you like to go inside?" Sayako asked upon seeing Yumi's face.

"Can we?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Of course." She said, opening the door and ushering Yumi inside.

It was warmer inside the greenhouse than outside, and Yumi felt herself relax as she took in the different flowers, roses, and plants that littered the ground. There was a single bench in the center of the greenhouse, in the middle of a stone circle, with a path leading to the entrance to the greenhouse. The flowers and roses surrounded the stone circle, so all you had to do was sit on the bench and look around you to watch the flowers.

And that is just what Yumi did.

After a moment, Yumi felt Sayako sit beside her and turned to look at the woman. She seemed to be watching the flowers, and Yumi realized at that moment how alike Sachiko and her mother looked. It was striking, really, and Yumi wished she would eventually look as attractive as Sayako looked when she was in her forties.

Blushing at the strange thought that entered her head, Yumi turned back towards the roses, watching them silently.

"Is something bothering you, Yumi-chan?" Came Sayako's question, quietly.

"N-no, Sayako-san." Yumi replied stiffly.

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, you are more than welcome to tell me. Maybe I can help you."

Biting her lip, Yumi turned back to regard the older woman. She wore a kind smile, and held her hands loosely on the tops of her thighs. Well, now that she was here, with Sayako herself, she may as well express her concerns from earlier.

Clearing her throat, Yumi started hesitantly. "W-well… when I first arrived here this evening… I thought you didn't really liked me all that much."

From the slightly shocked expression on Sayako's face, Yumi assumed that she, like Sachiko, believed Yumi to be mistaken.

"Why, that's not true at all, Yumi-chan." Sayako said, backing her daughter's earlier words with her own. "What on earth made you think that?"

"I don't know…" Yumi muttered, looked at her knees in her peach-colored flannel pajamas. "It's just that… I am so plain, and normal compared to Sachiko-sama. And I was just nervous that you and Tooru-sama would also think that way."

Sayako laughed, her voice echoing through the greenhouse like a church bell. "I can tell you, for certain, that Tooru thinks quite highly of you. He told me himself."

"What about you?" Yumi asked softly. "You didn't talk much during dinner. And… you looked at me like I was…" She shrugged. "I don't know."

At that Sayako grew silent for a long moment. Eventually the silence stretched on for so long that Yumi's heart started to pound nervously. Had she said the wrong thing? She opened her mouth, intent on apologizing, when Sayako beat her to it.

"I am sorry, Yumi-chan." She said finally. "I didn't mean to give you the impression that I disapproved of you, or Sachiko's choice in her Soeur. Truth be told, I was startled by my initial impression of you."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

Sayako smiled at Yumi, and sighed deeply. "When I first saw you, my first thought was now how sweet of a girl you looked, it was how closely you resembled my own Petite Soeur when I was a student as Lillian."

Yumi blinked rapidly, digesting this new information. When Sayako's words actually filtered through her brain, she gasped, surprised yet pleased. "R-really? You were a student at Lillian?"

"Of course. I was Rosa Chinensis, just as my daughter is. Many years ago, of course." She chuckled softly, placing her hand up against her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't all that long ago, Sayako-san." Yumi said, smiling happily at this new information.

"You're sweet, as I said, Yumi-chan." Sayako grinned at the younger girl's words, her teeth showing slightly as she smiled. "Anyway, as I said, it was startling how much you resembled my Soeur when I first saw you, and I must admit I was slightly taken aback."

"So… during dinner…" Yumi pressed slowly.

"I was watching you, attempting to pick out the differences between you and my own Soeur from years back. It was only towards the end of dinner that I finally was able to pick out enough differences to satisfy myself."

Yumi nodded, mollified. "That's good. I was worried that you didn't like me."

A soft chuckle. "You needn't worry about that, Yumi-chan. I quite like you. I can see what Sachiko sees in you to choose you as her Petite Soeur."

Yumi grinned to herself, looking back towards the roses. Sachiko's mother approved of her. That meant much more to her now that she thought it would earlier that day when she first arrived, and she gripped her pajama bottoms with her hands, extremely pleased.

"Yumi-chan? May I trouble you for a favor?"

Yumi turned to see Sayako looking at her, or more precisely, her hair. "Of course, Sayako-san."

An embarrassed look flickered over the older woman's features, and she reached out with her hand to gesture to Yumi's hair, long since having been loosened for bed. It hung just past her shoulder's a light brown curtain that framed her face.

"May I… braid your hair?" Sayako asked softly. "It was something I used to do for Kimiko, my Soeur, and I admit the prospect of braiding your own hair hold great appeal to me."

Yumi felt her face light up in a smile, and the nodded. "Of course! I would love you to."

She backed up her claim by shifting on the bench so that she faced away from Sayako, giving her full range to work with her hair. Her smile grew when she felt the woman's long fingers snake through her hair, carefully threading them through her brown locks. She sighed contently as the fingers stroked her scalp, and straightened any knots away with deft, skilled digits. Distantly, as Yumi began to relax, she wondered if Sayako had ever done this to Sachiko when she was younger. She giggled softly at the sight of Sachiko sitting in this very spot, sitting primly and gracefully as Sayako worked with her long, straight, beautiful hair.

"What is it?" Sayako whispered softly behind her.

Yumi carefully shook her head, as not to interrupt the other woman's work. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you ever did this to Sachiko-sama."

Sayako's fingers stalled for the barest of moments, only to continue their work in gathering clumps of Yumi's hair for the braid. "Not as such. As a girl she liked it. But as she grew older, she started to prefer to style her own hair."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Yumi said, meaning it. Sayako's tone had suddenly turned soft, and hesitant, and Yumi was afraid she had hit a nerve. Hoping to steer the mood back to a more positive note, Yumi cleared her throat. "Can you tell me about your Soeur? Kimiko-san?"

Sayako was quiet for a long moment before sighing. "She was very sweet. Not the smartest girl, but also not the slowest. People would say she hovered in the middle ground, not having any real talents of skills. But I knew her best, she had many qualities I would consider a benefit. She was kind to a fault, and always had a smile on her face. She could find a friend in anyone, and I was the luckiest girl in school to have her accept my rosary. Even after she refused me the first time."

Yumi blinked, momentarily thrown by how similar she sounded to Yumi herself. Even Sayako, with how similar she seemed to her daughter, could be a Sachiko of years' past. It was as if time was repeating itself in the halls of Lillian.

"That sounds… lovely." Yumi finally said honestly.

"Yes. It was." Sayako agreed, her voice as soft as her fingers. She pulled and tugged gently at Yumi's hair, slowly and carefully winding the tendrils around each other, completing the braid.

"Where is Kimiko-san? Does she live around here?" Yumi finally asked, turning to look at Sayako. When she did she paused, blinking at the odd look on Sayako's face. The older woman seemed to be considering something, her face pensive that thoughtful. After a moment Yumi tilted her head, concerned. "Sayako-san? What— Mmmff!"

Yumi's question was promptly cut off when Sayako leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Yumi's in what was unmistakably a kiss. Yumi froze, her spine stiffening and her back straightening. Her hands froze at her sides and her eyes widened, black hair and a white face filling her vision. As the woman's lips shifted over Yumi's the only thought that danced through her mind was, surprisingly:

 _"She tastes like green tea… and honey."_

After a long moment, Sayako pulled back sighing heavily. She leaned back and looked away from Yumi, who sat there, her mouth agape in shock. The only sound the girl was able to procure was a strangled, reedy whimper.

What…. had just happened?

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan." Sayako finally said, her voice a bare whisper. "I shouldn't have done that."

Again, all Yumi could respond with was a small sound of shock.

Sayako bit her lip, peering at the girl from the corner of her eye. "I knew I shouldn't have, but I could not help it. Ever since I saw you in my front door, I felt… _something_. Something that refused to go away during dinner, and even after dinner when you and Sachiko left." She sighed sharply, annoyed. "And then when you came to the kitchen earlier, the feeling just grew stronger and it was all I could do to finish my tea without going mad."

"I…" Yumi breathed, finally able to form sounds, but still not anything useful. "I… um…"

The older woman turned to regard Yumi fully, her face stern yet graceful. "I want to apologize for my behavior. I should not have done that, and would like to formally apologize." She bowed her head to Yumi, finally jolting the younger girl into action.

"N-no! I, um…" She flailed her arms around weakly. "Please don't apologize, Sayako-san! Really! I didn't mind! I was just… surprised."

Sayako lifted her head, her eyes wide with shock. "You… didn't mind?"

Yumi opened her mouth to agree when, in another moment of shock, she realized that, in fact, she did _not_ mind what Sayako just did. In fact…

"No…" She whispered, shifting on the bench. "I didn't. I was just… surprised." She cleared her throat softly, returning her gaze to the roses in the corner of the greenhouse. "I didn't mind… what you did."

There was silence for a long time, as the pair sat there, simply enjoying the silence. The comfortable warmth of the greenhouse was familiar to Yumi, and helped calm her pounding heart. Sayako had surprised her, truly. At first she assumed Sachiko's mother didn't like her… and then she realized she _did_ approve of her as a Soeur for her daughter. And then, in a shocking turn of events, Sayako had kissed her.

Truly surprising, and more than a little overwhelming. But Yumi would also be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit attracted to the older woman's grace, maturity, and beauty.

"Would you mind if…" Sayako finally murmured, her voice the barest of sounds from beside Yumi. "I kissed you… again?"

"Okay."

The sound of shifting fabric of Sayako's kimono, and a sharp intake of breath, and Yumi felt the woman's lips on hers again, sighing softly as their lips slid against each other. Sayako was taller than Yumi, and she had to tilt her head up to be able to accept her kisses, but their size difference just seemed to work as Yumi moaned softly into the woman's mouth, reveling at the feeling of warm lips, and the taste of tea.

Soon she felt the gentle probe of Sayako's tongue on her lips, and she opened her mouth to grant her access. Her own tongue reached out to meet the others', and the two pushed against each other, sliding around and tasting each other. The taste of tea, honey and almonds filled Yumi's senses as she kissed Sayako, and not once did the idea of stopping this – whatever this was – cross her mind.

"Yumi-chan…" Sayako murmured softly, breaking their kiss to trail her lips across Yumi's jaw and down to her neck.

"Hnng…" Yumi grunted, gasping sharply as she felt Sayako gently nip at her neck with her teeth. "S-Sayako-san…"

"Your voice is so pretty, and you taste like green tea." The woman whispered as she kissed the skin of Yumi's neck.

"Y-you too." Yumi replied, her breath catching in her throat as Sayako moved down to her collarbone. It took only a moment for the older woman to move her hands down Yumi's front to her chest, gently grasping her breasts through the thin material of her pajamas. "Ah—" Yumi gasped, her head rolling back as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Sayako asked, her voice breathy, but controlled.

Yumi shook her head. "N-no… keep going." She muttered, her hands moving down to grip the edge of the bench. "Please."

Nodding, Sayako's hands grasped Yumi's breasts once more before continuing their journey down, her fingers reaching Yumi waist and slipping in through the separation between the girl's top and pants. Yumi's abdominal muscles lurched as she felt the woman's neatly trimmed nails trail along the skin of her stomach, and she only had a moment to prepare herself before her fingers dipped below the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

"Ahhnn-!" Yumi gasped, her head rolling back again, her eyes clenching shut as she felt Sayako's fingers gently press against the top of her underwear. She opened one of her eyes, peering at the woman holding her in one arm. She leaned back slightly, just far enough to study Yumi's face with her own.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. Her tone was quiet, a little shaky, but still in control. Yumi swallowed, but nodded her head.

"Yes… go ahead." She managed, biting her lip and gripping the bench with her hands. "Please."

Yumi felt Sayako's hand snake into her pants, her fingers slipping underneath her underwear, and slip deftly inside her. She groaned harshly as Sayako worked her fingers into her, throwing her head back as she breathed in and out, her fingers clenching the bench tightly to keep a hold on something steady. Her hips began to move in time with Sayako's fingers, and Yumi responded readily when she felt the woman's lips capture hers with her own.

Soon, perhaps all too soon for Yumi's preference, she felt a steady buildup in her belly as she felt her peak approaching. She knew she wouldn't last too much longer, and from Sayako's whispers and breaths into her ear, saying how warm and wet she was, it was clear the woman knew she was close as well.

"Sayako-san-" Yumi choked, reaching up with one of her hands to grip the woman's arm. "I-I'm—"

"I know, Yumi-chan." Sayako breathed into her ear. "It's okay. I've got you."

As Yumi came, she gasped and whined, her hips pushing up against Sayako's hand as forcefully as she could manage. Her legs and arms trembled, and she cried out Sayako's name, hiccupping softly as she collapsed back onto the bench, only to be caught by the woman herself, who pulled her up to cradle Yumi's trembling form in her arms.

"Why?" Yumi finally asked, when her trembling receded.

"I told you…" Sayako whispered gently, stroking her hands down Yumi's braid. "Ever since I saw you earlier… I just felt something. Something about you drew my attention; not the fact that you reminded me of my Soeur… but after that. Something in you wanted me to reach out to you. To…" She shrugged with her body slightly jostling Yumi as she came down from her high. "I can't say I'm sorry for acting on it. I am only sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Yumi shook her head. "You didn't." She said into Sayako's kimono fabric. "Like I said, you just surprised me. It… it was really good." She exhaled sharply. "Really… really good. Wow."

Sayako laughed softly before pushing Yumi away and looked down at her face. "I'm please, at least, that I haven't gotten rusty in that respect." Yumi giggled along with the older woman for a moment, before the suddenly serious expression on her face sobered her. "Sachiko must never know, Yumi-chan."

Yumi blinked, before nodding slowly. "I understand."

Sayako searched Yumi's eyes for a long moment, before taking a deep breath and standing up. "Well, it's getting late. What do you say I show you the back of the house next time? There is a lovely pond there that would you like, I should think."

Yumi stood, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "That sounds great. I couldn't sleep earlier, but I don't think I will have much trouble with that anymore."

Sayako chuckled as she opened the door to the greenhouse. "No, I should think not." She turned back to Yumi, smiling. "After you."

0 – 0 – 0

"It was lovely meeting you, Yumi-chan."

Yumi grinned brightly as she stood just outside the front door of Sachiko's house, dressed in a pair of jeans and brown sweater. Sachiko was dressed similarly for the day, with dark slacks and a dark blue blazer, her hair straightened as usual.

Sayako, also like usual, was dressed in a kimono – this time in soft pinks and lavenders. Yumi wondered how many kimonos the woman had.

"Thank you very much for having me." Yumi said, bowing slightly. "I really appreciate all the hospitality. And the tea."

Sayako giggled softly, and laughing when Sachiko blinked in confusion at the mention of tea. "Of course, Yumi-chan. Please, feel free to come over anytime you wish. If Sachiko is not available, I would be most amiable to keep you company in the meantime."

Yumi smiled, sharing a short knowing look with the older woman, before nodding her head happily. "I would like that very much, Sayako-san." She said, ignoring the wide-eyed look Sachiko sent her way at the familiarity her Soeur addressed her mother with.

"Well then," Sayako finally said, straightening. "Sachiko, Yumi-chan… have fun today. Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou, Sayako-san!" Yumi said, raising her hand in a wave. Sachiko also bid her mother farewell before turning towards the gate. The two girls began their long trek to the bus station, and Yumi's attention was drawn from the garden around them to her Soeur, who cleared her throat.

"See?" She said. "I told you my mother liked you; she even invited you back anytime."

Yumi smiled at Sachiko, nodding brightly. "Yes. You were right, Onee-sama." She turned her head and caught just the barest hint of the greenhouse from behind a large tree in the far corner of the garden. As the greenhouse disappeared behind the wall of the compound, Yumi sighed and fell into step beside her Grande Soeur.

"I may come back again soon."

0 – 0 – 0

 **Fin**

A/N: I call firsties on this ship!

So that was a thing. To who prompted this, and you know who you are, this was for you. All flames I get I will forward to you. Your welcome.

I kept the schmexxy stuff short, but I still feel kinda dirty. Imma go run and hid in the shower now.

Oh, if you feel the need to comment, please no spoilers. Spoilers will be deleted. I mean… most of the fun is the surprise, yes? :-3

Glomp~~~


End file.
